percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Ebony Evans: Adventure of a Lifetime Chap. 24
Annabeth 'T'he first thing that happened was that Leo tackled Nico. I had never seen Leo move so fast. Ebony was still frozen were she was, her sword by her side. When we came in, she had been moving her best and was stuck against the wall. I quickly moved over to her, Piper behind me. "Ebony, are you okay?" I asked her. She only nodded. Jason had made his way over to the Leo/Nico fight, pulling them apart. The second Leo had tackled Nico, which I could tell surprised him a lot since he wasn't even able to move out of the way, Nico had been trying to get him off. Nico's sword had been thrown across the room, so it was just Leo with his hammer, trying to hit Nico. Nico had somehow sent the hammer flying, which only made Leo even more mad. Jason had been able to separated the two, which was hard since both were still going at each other. There was a few seconds of silence, and I took action, "What was going on in here?" "Nico asked me if I wanted to go the training room," Ebony said, "and we were doing simple hit and block stuff, until a minute ago when he swung hard at me. I was barely able to block it, and I yelled, hoping he'd miss me, which he did. He kept going, and I got freaked out..." I looked at Nico, he's eyes looked a bit dilated for some reason. "Nico, did you try and attack Ebony?" He nodded. Jason worked hard to hold Leo back now. "Why?" Nico stood there, scratched his head, and said, "I... I don't know. It was like some voice in my head was telling me I could do better, and I tried..." He looked at Ebony, "I'm so sorry, Ebony. I don't know what happened to me." She looked at him, "It's fine, just don't..." she then came over and hugged him, "just don't do it again. Please." Nico started to blush, but stopped. His face turned into a frown, a scowl. I was worried he was going to attack Ebony again, but instead he let go of her, turned as fast as lightning around, and shot his hand at the wall. All of sudden, a figure appeared. A ghost, and I knew this one. "Minos," Nico said with a tone of disgust in his voice. King Minos was somehow pinned to the wall, since he was now trying to escape. I guessed that it was a child of Hades thing. "Uh, yes, hello, Nico." "What are you doing here?" "A visit. Nothing big, just wanted to see my favorite demigod again," he smiled. Nico's other arm shot off to his sword, which came into his hand, "Can everyone leave, I need a moment with Minos." Leo took Ebony out, and Jason walked next to Piper. "Annabeth, can you stay here?" "Sure," Nico wasn't asking me for help beating up King Minos, I knew that. He needed me to keep him thinking straight. "Now," Nico said as he got closer to King Minos, "what in Hades name are you doing here?" "My mistress sent me to find you and your new friends." "Your mistress," Nicos eyes widened, "Gaea sent you here?" "That's right. Gaea is my leader now. She freed me, but not my body. She needed me, you see. For a mission. Gaea told me that if I was able to kill all your friends, then I would get my body back." "Why didn't you, then? You could have when they came in here." "True, being a figment they wouldn't be able to kill me, and you were inactive at the moment," Nico flinched, "but that wouldn't have given as much as the other offer. Gaea also said she would give me something much greater if I killed your girlfriend." Nico's fist clenched, "She's not my girlfriend." "Of course not," King Minos said in a mocking tone, "but back to me. I wondered what Gaea found so unsettling about your friend, so I decided to just watch since I've been on board. And then I saw it, her ability with the mind, feelings, and how easily she could mess with you, no wonder Gaea sent me after her." "How long have you been on board?" I asked him. Maybe me talking to him would give Nico sometime to settle things going on inside himself. "Ever since you took off. Nico didn't detect me since he's been busy with other things," King Minos was hinting at something, and made Nico even more tense. "And what did Gaea offer you for Ebony's death?" Settle, Nico... "Nothing that would interest you, girl. All Gaea said was that she would give me my body and kingdom back. And," he said as he looked straight at Nico, "revenge on you. The little, lonely Hades boy that not only stopped me from my revenge, but also locked me up for another eternity without a thought. And I taught you so much, Nico." "You taught me how to be a jerk, and that got me no where." King Minos snarled, "Then again, I think killing that girl would be absolutely perfect for my revenge." Nico grabbed King Minos at the neck, pointed his sword at his chest, "You listen here, Minos. If you ever think of messing with her again, you better check yourself. She's got me protecting her, you got it. Me, the Ghost King. The boy who locked up your sorry butt." "Oh, Nico. You think you're going to be protecting her? She'll be protecting you soon enough," King Minos' words had sting, but Nico controlled himself. Sort of... "Shut up, Minos. You can't control my emotions anymore." "That's right, I can't. You have Ebony for that now." Nico yelled and punched at the wall, but King Minos had disappeared. Nico was breathing heavily, and dropped his sword. "He caused me to fight with Ebony, I know it." "How do you know?" "Last night, I felt a breeze before I went off at Ebony, before we came down here, and before I attacked her. He was the breeze. King Minos was messing with me, again," Nico took his fist off the wall. "I'm the same little kid I use to be, still so easily manipulated." He kicked the floor. "Don't beat yourself up, Nico. You sensed his presence, you're getting stronger." "Yeah..." "Come on, Ebony will be worrying about both of us." "I'm not so sure about me," he said as he turned to face me. "She's probably having fun with Leo. I almost killed her, remember?" "She forgave you, too. Come on, maybe some of your special coffee can cheer you up." "Fine. I need to talk with Ebony anyway," Nico and I made our way back up. ____________________________________________________________________________________________ Category:Ebony Evans: Adventure of a Lifetime Category:Chapter Page